Jealousy Detector
by Enchanting Imagination
Summary: “I’m detecting a little bit of jealousy. Kev can you help me out?”...“Yep, I'm sensing it’s a little to the left- wait it's now the right!” JONAS one-shot: Joe/Macy


**_I dont know what it is but it seems like i write jonas stories a lot faster than i update my two other stories! i feel bad but i cannot help it lol. Anyways this a joe/macy (Moe,Jacy) one shot; btw congrats to Kevin on his engagement!!!_**

**_I dont own JONAS or its characters._**

**_ENJOY!!!_**

* * *

"Did I just see you talking to who I think you were talking to?" Stella asked as she and Macy headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

"I talked to five different people back there Stella, you need to be more specific." Macy answered. She knew who Stella was talking about but Macy found it fun to mess with her best friend, especially when it wasn't anything serious.

"Well as I recall the only person you giggled and smiled at was a guy with the name James Holloway." Stella said as they turned the corner." You know the guy who is the captain of the lacrosse and rugby teams, about 6'0 feet tall and is extremely hot…I can go on if you want-"

"No that won't be necessary." Macy interrupted."We're partners for the world history project and that's it."

"I'm just saying you two looked mighty comfortable together…" Stella said in a sing song voice." And you had that look you get when you like a guy."

"And what is this look?" Macy prompted as she stopped walking and placed her hands on her hips.

"It looks like this." Stella leaned against a locker and crossed her arms, then proceeded to plaster a goofy smile on her face as she giggled profusely." Really? Are you serious? I didn't know that!"

"Shut up! I don't sound like that and I don't act like that around him." Macy said as she entered the cafeteria with Stella right behind her. She was sure she'd gotten down acting normal around guys once she mellowed out around JONAS.

"Come on Mace you don't even act like that when the guys are around." Stella replied, referring to Nick, Kevin, and Joe." I'd say you like him and by the looks of it he likes you too-"

"Just because I don't act like that around-"

"OMG no way!" Stella and Macy turned to around to see the Lucas brothers standing behind them." Like seriously? I so didn't know that!?"

"Joe?"

"Yes Stella?"

"Shut up!"

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Because we were having a serious conversation-"

"I don't think talking about my love life-"

"Not now Macy I'm on a roll!"

"You heard the little lady it's not that serious." Joe interrupted as he draped his arm over Macy's shoulders.

"Joseph Adam-"

"Stella its fine we can talk later, I promise." Macy said as she looked from Stella to Joe.

"It's ok you don't have to say hi to us." Kevin announced as he rocked back and forth on his heels." I mean, who am I to ask for a little attention from a-"

"Sorry Kev." Macy immediately broke Joe's hold on her as she went to hug Kevin and then Nick. Joe couldn't help but get a weird feeling watching Macy hug his brothers; sure he knew they we're all friends but it still bugged him.

"Earth to Joe! Is anybody home?"

"Huh?" Joe looked over to see Macy waving a hand in his face. He felt himself start to blush, which wasn't normal at all." Oh yeah I'm here Macy. 24/7."

"Uh huh whatever you say." Nick mumbled as Kevin nodded in agreement. They knew Joe was acting weird, but they didn't know why.

"Sure Joe, sure." Macy smiled as Joe placed his arm over her shoulders once more. She was beyond grateful to have Joe as a friend, along with Kevin and Nick." Did you do the Algebra II homework last night?"

"Yeah homework…" Joe trailed off as he hid behind Kevin and Nick preparing for Stella and Macy to chew him out." See what had happened was-"

"Joe how could you?" Stella tried not to shriek as she scolded her childhood friend." You do know that if your grades are below a C+ then you cannot tour. I repeat not-"

"Do you not think I don't fuc-"

"Don't worry I can help you finish your homework after we eat since math is next." Macy interrupted as she turned to face Joe, breaking his embrace. He really wished she'd just stay put.

"Thanks a lot Macy!" Joe exclaimed as he picked her up and spun her around. Macy let out a small squeal making Joe smile as he continued to spin her around.

"Now I know why he's so, well not Joe." Nick whispered to Kevin.

"Seriously the way he's holding her right now is making them look like-"

"Macy!"

The group of friends looked to see James Holloway walking towards them. Joe slightly tightened his grip around Macy's waist making sure she stayed were she need be-with him.

"Joe let me go." Macy whispered as she tried and failed to wiggle out of his grasp.

"No." Macy could have sworn she heard Joe let out some sort of low growl as he held onto her. Since when did Joe Lucas act like that around her? She found his jealousy sweet but didn't care for it since he was trying to mess with her grades at the moment.

"What the hell-"

"Hey James, just give me a minute." Macy called out and then stepped purposely on Joe's foot, making him cry out in pain as she ran over to James.

"Dude you just got seriously burned." Kevin said as he watched Macy and James walk away.

"Never thought I'd see the day Joe Lucas gets denied by a girl, let alone Macy Misa." Nick added.

"Shut it." Joe snapped as he sat down at a nearby table, eyes glued to Macy and James. He pulled out his water bottle and took sip hoping it would calm him down.

"Don't get upset because she doesn't act like that around you anymore." Stella said as she sat beside Joe. She knew Joe liked Macy and was now trying to get him to act on it." I would think you would be happy to not be at risk for multiple injuries."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm detecting a little bit of jealousy. Kev can you help me out?" Nick asked and then proceeded to making beeping noises as he waved his hand over Joe's head.

"Yep, I'm sensing it's a little to the left- wait it's now the right!"

"I thinking I'm sensing it all over the place! It's like an aura with millions of invisible angry and jealous Joe's in the room-"

"Shut up!" Joe shouted as he squeezed the bottle in his hand, shooting water in his face." Damn."

"Joe just tell Macy you like her and stop torturing yourself." Stella said as she handed him a napkin. She looked over to see James hug Macy." And I suggest you do before it's too late."

"What do you…" Joe completely crushed the bottle in his hand as he watched James hug Macy and then pull out a small velvet box. No. No way in hell was this dude trying to move in on Macy,_ his Macy_. Joe soon felt Stella pulling him back down to the seat beside her.

"Oh no you don't-if you ruin Macy's moment I swear I'll kill you and then bring you back to do it again!" Stella whispered harshly as she continued to pull Joe.

"Well you better get ready." Joe said as he yanked his arm away and headed towards Macy and James.

"This is going to turn out so well, I can see it now…" Kevin muttered as he watched Joe get closer and closer to Macy and James." At least she has a reason to injure him now."

Joe knew Stella was shooting daggers at him with her eyes but he could care less. His number priority was Macy Misa and he wasn't going to let anything get in his way.

"Are you sure it's the right one?"

"It's gorgeous James really. I mean-"

"Macy, me amigo walk with me." Joe said as he put his arm around her and began to walk away, completely ignoring James.

"Kind of busy here Joe." Macy said as she moved his arm and walked back to James._" Seriously what is wrong with him?"_

"Hey Joe." James greeted as he placed the box in his pocket." What have you-"

"Hi Jamie-come on Mace you said you'd help me with my math." Joe interrupted as he looked at Macy. His eyes were glued to her lips- soft, pink, pouty- Joe had to fight the urge to kiss her right then and there.

"And I will just let me finish-"Suddenly Macy felt herself get picked up and thrown over Joe's shoulder. Stella was going to lose her chance at killing Joe." Joseph Adam Lucas put me down right now! If you don't I'll get my softball bat and beat the-"

"Excuse us." Joe said as he looked at James and then headed out of the cafeteria.

"Put my best friend down right now! Don't you ignore me! Oh he's dead, so so _so_ dead…."

Joe waited till he was out of the cafeteria and down the hall before he put Macy down." If you would have listened to me none of this-"

"What makes you think you can do that?" Macy shouted as she poked Joe in the chest. He opened his mouth but Macy stared him down." I'm ready to beat the shit out of you for embarrassing me like that! Do you know that you just showed half the school my underwear when you flung me over your shoulder?!"

"Uhh…" Joe felt his mouth go dry at the thought of Macy's skirt and her tan legs_." MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER JOESPH!"_

"I'm sorry Macy-"

"And why did you call James Jamie? Don't say that you didn't know his because you guys are partners in chemistry…" Joe found his eyes wondering to Macy's lips once more and got the same urge as before_." Calm down dude…actually screw it I don't care."_

"Are you spacing out again? I swear you're worse than me with-"

"Shut up." Macy fixed her mouth to respond but she soon found Joe's lips greeting hers. She couldn't register what was happening but was brought out of her daze by low growl that came from Joe's throat as he continued to press his lips to hers while he pulled her closer. Moments later Joe pulled away realizing Macy wasn't kissing him back." Mace I'm sorry it' just that I, well…"

"If you were jealous you should have just told me." Macy said as she watched Joe's mouth drop open." Don't act so surprised that I knew that, I mean you're not that great at hiding it."

"Oh and James was just showing me the promise ring he'd gotten his girlfriend of two years…" Macy added."So the whole over the shoulder thing wasn't necessary and it was crazy."

"You just have that affect on me." Joe said as he watched Macy blush. He was surprised she hadn't broken his hold on her the entire time." Forgive me?"

"Possibly." Macy pulled Joe so he was just inches from her face." But if you throw me over your shoulder like that again I will kill you among other things."

"Deal." Joe whispered before kissing Macy again. This time she kissed him back as she continued to smile against Joe's lips. Joe continued kissing Macy as he picked her up and spun her around like he did earlier.

"Joe!" Macy squealed but was quickly silenced by Joe's lips once again.

"I should've known this how we would find them." Nick announced as he, Kevin, and Stella approached the new couple.

"I was kind of hoping Macy had beat Joe with some sort of sports equipment." Kevin said." Don't get me wrong I'm happy for you it's just that-"

"Don't worry I threatened him with a softball bat among other things." Macy answered looking from Joe to Kevin.

"Joseph I'm very happy for you but…don't you ever do that Macy again!" Stella said as she punched Joe in the arm." Ok I'm good."

"Macy!" Joe whined as he rubbed his arm.

"Stop being a baby." Macy replied before she placed a kiss on Joe's cheek.

"You guys are so freaking cute! Seriously!"

"Come on PDA at school?"

"You should have been out here earlier if you both wanted to see some PDA!"

"Joe I don't-"

"Joe shut up we don't want know."

"Am I detecting a hint of jealousy Nicholas?"

Yes. Joe Lucas had the nerve to talk about jealousy considering what he'd done to Macy earlier. But he didn't care because he knew it was the affect Macy had on him and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**_Not the worlds greatest ending but ehh, i still liked it a lot over all!_**

**_R&R_**

**_megan_**


End file.
